Childhood Fun Day!
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Hilda and Cheren as youngsters! Read what they use to do at such a cute age!


"Cherry lets go and play at the beach!"

"Hilda calm down what about Bianca?"

"Cheren she's sick remember?"Hilda said. The two ran into the wood (like always) and ran around playing hide-and-seek. Cheren was looking for Hilda usually she's hidding in a tree.

"Ok I lose you win!"Cheren called. Before he could move any further Hilda jumped out of tha tree and landed on Cheren, making him fall to the ground with her on his back. He sighed.

"Ye' bet I win! I, Hilda, is awsome at hide-and-seek!"Hilda yelled. Cheren sat up and turned around quickly, jumping on Hilda, making them tumble down the small Hilda. They laughed until they stopped with dirt and grass stains all over them.

"Momma is gonna kill you."Hilda sang.

"Hey at least I don't have a white shirt."Cheren said sticking his tongue at her. Hilda growled and pounced on him. They fell into the shallow lake. Both stood up looking at each other.

"Yeah mom is gonna kill me."Hilda said. Cheren smiled and splashed water on her.

"We're having fun so don't worry until later."Cheren said pushing her down. Hilda grabbed his legs and pulled them making him fall.

"Hahah got you!"Hilda laughed. Cheren splashed water on her and she splashed back. The two kept they game on for twenty minutes or so. Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left! They were laughing, giggling, and smiling. They were having so much fun that they didn't see some of the Pokemon coming up to them and watching with curiousity. Cheren jumped on Hilda but she was quick and jumped out of his way making him body slam in the water.

"You better get back over her!"Cheren yelled standing up and running after her. She laughed and ran out of the water, running deeper in the woods.

"No you can't!"Hilda yelled. Some how Cheren popped infront of her and both of them fell to the ground, with him sitting on her back.

"Yes I can."Cheren chuckled.

"Will you let me go?"Hilda asked.

"Will not let you go."Cheren said.

"I'm just a poor girl nobody loves."Hilda sang.

"Don't sing that song."Cheren said.

"Then let me go."Hilda said.

"NO."Cheren said crossing his arms.

"I'm just a poor girl nobody loves me, she' just a poor gi-"

"Alright I got off happy?"Cheren said standing up.

"Very."Hilda said jumping around. Cheren couldn't help but smile. He known her since they were born and she was still a mystery to him.

"Hilda what's that?"Cheren asked pointing at her shirt.

"Whats what?"Hilda asked looking down. He pinched her nose.

"Got yea!"Cheren laughed running away from her.

"Hey that's cheating!"Hilda yelled running after him. They ran past the lake, pasted trees, past Pokemon, and ran all the way to the beach. They laughed running towards each other pushing each other down or just trying to be infront of the other. Since Hilda liked to climb trees and run a lot she was ahead of him most of the time.

"Hilda slow down."Chere panted stopping. Hilda turned around and ran next to him watching him sit down, breathing hard, and sweating. Hilda however was sweating a bit and was still full of energy!

"Come on Cheren you can run faster than me. Aww are you a weakling?"Hilda teased. He layed down in the warm sand, taking his glasses.

"Am not."Cheren panted. Hilda sat next to him.

"Tsk now your boring me."Hilda whinned. Cheren sat up looking at her.

"Boring eh? Well then lets race."Cheren said tanding up. Hilda jumped up.

"Now thats more like it!"Hilda cheered.

"On your mark... get set...Axew!"Cheren said running. When he said Axew that confused Hilda making her stay where she was before running.

"Hey thats cheating!"Hilda snapped running next to his side.

"No it ain't!"Cheren said sticking his tongue out and making the farting nose with it.

"Rude."Hilda growled running infront of him. Cheren only smiled and ran towards her jumping on her and knocking both of them to the ground.

"Now I'm rude."Cheren said getting off of her and running away. Hilda stood up, brushing herself off, and running once more. The two ran, jumped, relaxed, sang, teased, wrestled, punched, swimmed, jogged, laughed, giggled, and quite a few other things all day. When the sun was falling to the other side of the earth the two went ot her house. They got into clean pijamas and went to her room to watch a movie.

"That was a fun day!"Cheren said sitting on her bed.

"Hey are you sure your mom said you can spend the night here?"Hilda asked.

"Yeah I called her and she said yes."Cheren said. Hilda giggled and layed on her full sized bed, Cheren layed next to her, and both soon fell asleep, hugging each other.

OK I got another story. Sorry if its short I have some problems at home (little sister) so it was hard to think. Review please and I will have a sequal to My Journey Finally Begins! Its called:

My Love Continues!

So please wait for a bit and I will put it down soon! Review please!

.

.

.

\/


End file.
